Battle Royale: Just a Friend Chapter 3
by Cheese Freeze
Summary: Is Mimura really ready for his dream come true? I guess the new question is if it was only a crush..


_You did all the right things_

_at all the right times_

_but I couldn't help _

_to only try and stop it_

**xXXXx SHINJI X HIROKI xXXXx**

Hiroki took his hands off me then heclosed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. I layed on my back ruining

the moment with my held laughter.

" OOOH HIRROOO! KISS ME NOOOW!" I Screeched.

He fell to my chest grinning. This was great.. it was just us doing what we always, secretly wanted to do together... the sex that is. He pulled himself together and lifted his head up. He cocked his head towards me, making kissing noises.

" I'LL GIIIVE YOU MY FIIIRST KIIIIIIISSS!"

slober slober

Why can't we have _normal_ gay sex? Because we're shy. I'm not afraid for this to happen. I shot up and kissed Hiroki with my hands around his waist. He pushed me back down furiously after a few moments.

" SHINJI. DON'T BE A BITCH. _I'M_ GOING TO FUCK _YOU_. I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH._ I _AM."

I rolled my eyes.

" Sorry Hiroki. I didn't know you wou-"

He interrupted me with a kiss. I softly made my hand up his torso and to his shoulder untill it finally rested on the back of his neck. Hiroki pulled his mouth away and started unbuttoning my shirt eagerly. As soon as he fully unbuttoned it he took his hand and went over my body. Tracing me with his finger. I let out a whimper and stretched my torso.

" It's... perfect..."

He kissed my stomach.

I sat up slowly and looked into his eyes dreamily with a slight pause.. It was pure silence. The perfect moment to say how much I loved him or something lame like that. I was inches away from his lips, I could kiss him. But...

" Don't do that. It tickles."

_Why can't I do this..._

Hiroki gave me a cute smile as I hugged my stomach. My shirt was still open and Hiroki decided to take it off the rest of the way. He started to slowly push my sleaves off. I leaned into him my arms limp... With my head at his chest I could hear his heart.. it was beating so fast. I became difficult and started pulling my sleave back on every time he took it off. I began to laugh when suddenly Hiroki grabbed my shoulders and flipped me onto my stomach.

" SHINJI!"

Hiroki trapped me by stradeling my back and shoving my head in the mattress with his palm. My muffled screams didn't force him to get off. He slowly took each sleave off and threw my shirt to the floor. He leaned into my neck.

"Shinji.. Will you promise not to be a bad boy?"

I screamed into my mattress "YES YOU BASTARD" But he ignored it.

" Okay.. If that's your choice... Your ass is gonna hurt tomorrow." He said so delicatly

Hiroki leaned in more and started kissing my neck. He wouldn't let me breath so I started thrashing around. _ahh.. I'm going to die.._ Hiroki realized my problem. He sat up, still behind me, and looked at me uselessly. Hiroki ducked down to my neck and clutched his hand over my throat, lifting my head up. I gasped for breath but my eyes continued to water over the insane pressure put on my neck. When he finally finished he turned me on my back. I gasped for breath.

" Hiroki...

He jabbed his arms into my mattress on both sides of my head where he shadowed over me. Instictively I felt so overpowered, I just wanted to fade away into this mattress. Hiroki came down and kissed my forehead.

" You look so defenseless, Your face looks so scared.. I want to fuck you untill you can't breath."

I curled my arms towards my body.

Hiroki kissed me for a moment then with his toungue he trailed down to my nipple where he teased me and traced over it. I let out a soft moan as my breathing got faster. Hiroki started taking off my pants and boxers and threw them onto the ground too.. I know I've lost when I'm the one naked while he still has all his clothes on. He put his toungue back onto my body where he let it glide down untill it almost came to my..

He stoped instantly.

" Your turn, Shinji."

I frowned and sat up.

" Baby.. don't stop now, I'll do anything.."

_Please_

He was persistant

" Hiroki.. You're so Meeann.."

stuck his cold hands on my waist.

" JESUS FUCK HIROKI! THOSE BITCHES ARE COLD! XD"

He laughed and pushed me back down. Hiro didn't get straight to the point. He started licking my thigh going closer and closer to my arousal. Then finally. he licked all the way down my errection and sucked perticularily at the end. I tried to stay controlled and only let out pants of air.

"... no..."

He stopped

" Alright I guess we'll do this another time.."

" WHat?"

" I'm joking."

" Well YEAH. I knew that.. I just meant, you know.."

" No."

" Never leave me."

He kissed me on the forehead then went lower to finish what he had begun.

Hiroki opened his mouth wider and slowly fit it all in his mouth. I let out an awkward, yet so deliberatly "me", squeak from trying to keep all my sex moans in. I could feel Hiroki's toungue rubbing me from inside his mouth. Hiroki took away his mouth and started taking his pants off. He layed down ontop of me letting himself rub against my body. We looked at eachothers eyes for a moment. As it was getting later in the day my room was dim and Hiroki's eyes were black. Also I noticed how hungry I was... His eyes were now seductive as he licked my check bone,

" Sometimes I'm a horny teenage boy that has harmones like you.. ." I whined.

I pushed him downward. He let his hands move above him leading to my stomach abs.

" Hiroki please don't be mean..."

_Please.._

He licked the shaft carefully for a short amount of time.. too short. Then he moved on and put his lips around the whole thing and went up down repeatedly. I sighed with releif. I closed my eyes and enjoyed Hiroki's dedication. I can't stop moaning. It was so good. He stopped for a moment then I felt my legs being lifted and how cold it was.. and before I could think He shoved his cock into me. This was unexpected.. He didn't even ask me..

" Ahh! Hirokiii! Stop.."

I accidentaly said it in a way that sounded like I wanted him to go deeper and further and harder. I hope it sounded like that to him. Hah.

_demo.._

" Oh Shinji.. You want it. Of course you want it. So shut up."

He pushed harder and deeper each time.. it hurt so good. But I wanted to save that for later. I felt like I was about to cum so I attempted pushing him off. Hiroki gave me a confused look.

" Shinji?"

" The sheets... Umm I did laundry yesterday, you know.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END- CHAPTER 3

_** Silly Mimura... Don't try and stop it with dumb excuses. What next? **_

_**Don't worry folks. Mimura knows he's just being an Uke for his Seme, **_

_**and his Seme will refuse to let him go.**_


End file.
